


Teaching Heidi Turner a Lesson... And then a Shower

by MorningStorm



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Nudity, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heidi's been spreading rumors about her friends, so they sneak into her room one night to teach her a lesson. Smut ensues. Characters are aged to 18 in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Heidi Turner a Lesson... And then a Shower

         Wendy, Bebe, and Red pulled themselves through the window to Heidi’s room. Heidi’s parents were out of town tonight, so the three of them were going to teach her a lesson about what happens when one spread rumors.

         “Do you have all the stuff?” Wendy asked Red.

         “Let me look,” Red said unzipping the bag they had brought with them, “Yep, it’s all here. Duct tape, zip ties, close-pins, and a few bananas.”

         “Good!” Bebe said, “I can’t believe our _friend_ would spread such rumors about us. She deserves what’s coming to her.”

         “She’s my girlfriend and I don’t like having to do this to her in such a mean way, but maybe she’ll learn after this,” Red sighed.

         “Hey! Our senior year of high school was going _perfectly_ until Heidi started spreading rumors about Bebe being a slut and me being a bitch,” Wendy explained, “We have to do this to her and afterwards we can all go back to being friends again. And Heidi and Red can resume their relationship and have it be nice again.”

         “Ah, who knows? It might be fun,” Red said excitedly, “And knowing Heidi, she might even enjoy this.”

         “Well, I didn’t enjoy being called a slut at prom,” Bebe said angrily, “Clyde and I had to leave early and find a place to be alone. All because of Heidi’s stupid fucking rumors, telling people that I cheated on my boyfriend.”

         “Yeah and I’m sick and tired of people calling me a bitch whenever I try to speak my mind,” Wendy added, “Why would Heidi say something like that about me? We’re supposed to be friends.”

         The three of them waited for some time for Heidi to get home. They had to wait about forty-five minutes until she walked in the front door. It was about eight o’clock in the evening. Heidi slipped off her shoes and took off her socks, then headed up to her room to change for the night, having no idea that Wendy, Bebe, and Red were all waiting for her there.

         When Heidi opened the door, she let out a squeal of surprise as she found her two friends and her lover there waiting for her.

         “What-what are you guys doing here?” She stuttered.

         Red walked over to Heidi slowly and stood in front of the doorway, blocking her escape.

         “Oh, Heidi, why’d you have to do it?” Red said, caressing her girlfriend’s cheek, looking sympathetically into her confused eyes.

         “Do what?” Heidi asked.

         “Spread rumors about Bebe and I!” Wendy exclaimed.

         “You called me a slut!” Bebe said through gritted teeth.

         “Calm down Bebe,” Wendy said, “Heidi, you’re still our friend, but you’ve gotta take your punishment now. For calling me a bitch and Bebe a slut.”

         “What?” Heidi said, a bit scared. Red began massaging Heidi’s shoulders. She felt sorry for her girlfriend, but seeing her like this was also arousing.

         “That’s right,” Bebe said, as she and Wendy walked up to Heidi, “So for tonight, you’re our bitch. And we’re gonna treat you like a little slut.”

         “What’s that supposed to mean?” Heidi asked, trying to sound strong, but her voice still quivered.

         “It means, take your blouse off right the fuck now!” Wendy exclaimed.

         Heidi did as she was told. She hoped that was all they wanted her to take off.

         “Now your pants,” Bebe said, smiling devilishly.

         Heidi’s pants were dropped to the floor, leaving her in only her underwear.

         Red gave Heidi a loving kiss on the lips.

         “I’m sorry, sweetie,” Red said, “But you have to take off your underwear.”

         “But I’ll be naked!” Heidi exclaimed.

         “That’s the idea,” Wendy said.

         Red took off Heidi’s bra while Bebe removed her panties. Heidi covered her chest and private area with her hands as the other three girls surrounded her.

         “Uncover yourself, my love,” Red ordered.

         Heidi slowly uncovered her chest as Red began feeling her up. Red put her hands on Heidi’s breasts and felt them.

         “Hey, Bebe, you should feel my girlfriend’s tits,” Red said, “They’re so tender.”

         Bebe did as Red suggested, feeling Heidi’s chest.

         “Oh yeah, she’s hot,” Bebe said, “I wanna pinch her nipples.”

         Heidi squealed with both pain and pleasure as Bebe pinched her nipples. She was starting to feel humiliated, but also aroused. Bebe leaned down to suck Heidi’s nipples, licking them, even biting them a bit.

         “Ouch!” Heidi gasped with excitement, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I was going to tell you guys I was sorry, but-“

         “It’s far from over, Heidi,” Wendy said harshly, “Sit down and spread your legs.”

         Before Heidi could decide whether or not to obey Wendy’s order, Wendy pushed her so that she fell onto the edge of her bed and was sitting on it. Wendy sat down beside her and pulled one of Heidi’s legs across her, so that she was spread out half way. Wendy began feeling Heidi’s inner thigh and the lower part of her belly with her hand. Heidi was breathing heavily with anticipation and she moaned when Wendy inserted a finger into her most private of areas. Wendy only inserted one finger. She wanted to feel inside Heidi to get an idea of how she was reacting to the situation. Wendy pulled out her finger and licked it.

         “Mmm,” Wendy hummed, “She’s really wet you guys. I think she’s ready to get _fucked_.”

         “Yeah, but first, let’s make sure she knows who’s boss,” Bebe said, pulling out the duct tape and taking off a piece.

         “Gag her first,” Wendy ordered.

         “What?” Heidi said, terrified, “I’m already naked for you, come on!”

         Red put a ball gag on Heidi and Bebe placed the duct tape over her mouth.

         “I’m sorry, baby,” Red said sympathetically, “We won’t hurt you… bad.”

         Heidi was breathing even more heavily as Wendy pinned her arms in back of her and Bebe put the zip tie around them.

         “Spread out her legs more,” Wendy told Bebe.

         Bebe did as Wendy told her and spread out Heidi’s legs.

         “Hmm…” Wendy examined Heidi’s breasts, pinching her nipples as Heidi made muffled groans and squeals, “Put the close-pins on her nips. That oughtta teach our bitch a lesson.”

         Wendy looked into Heidi’s scared eyes and caressed her cheek as Red positioned the close-pins on her nipples. Heidi groaned again and it was muffled again.

         Now that Heidi was gagged and partially tied up, the girls were ready to have their way with her. Bebe crouched down to where Heidi’s legs were spread apart and inserted three fingers, causing Heidi to let out a muffled moan. Bebe started thrusting her fingers in and out, building up speed and going deeper. Soon she inserted a fourth finger and then her entire fist. Heidi sweated and screamed as she was having her orgasm. While Bebe was doing this to Heidi, Wendy and Red were busy feeling her up and kissing her. Red was gentle with Heidi since it was her girlfriend, but Wendy wasn’t afraid to smack her occasionally, especially on her breasts.

         “Alright,” Wendy said after they were done pleasuring Heidi.

         “Is it over?” Heidi managed to make out a question despite being gagged.

         “Nope!” Wendy said, happily, “Zip tie her feet Bebe. Then turn her over so that her butt’s facing outward.”

         Bebe did so and Wendy pulled a banana out of the bag where they kept all their materials. Then she leaned down to Heidi’s face to say something.

         “Guess where this is going?” Wendy said smoothly to Heidi, who was sweating nervously, as she caressed her face with the fresh banana, “It’s going up your sweet ass.”

         “Mmm Mm!” Heidi mumbled, shaking her head and squirming.

         “Oh yeah,” Red said, “This is getting me hot!”

         They all took turns smacking Heidi’s ass a few times to make her squeal before Wendy began inserting the banana. Heidi groaned as Wendy continued to push it deeper and deeper until it was almost the whole way in. Then they smacked her ass again with the banana still in it.

         “Okay, that’s enough,” Wendy said, finally, “Let’s take out the banana and untie her. Ungag her too.”

         The girls freed Heidi, but they didn’t give her back her clothes yet.

         “This whole thing has gotten me super horny,” Red said, removing her clothes, “I think it’s time for Heidi to pleasure _me._ ”

         Red sat on the edge of Heidi’s bed naked and beckoned for Heidi to come to her. Heidi crawled over to Red and started licking her pleasure area. Red moaned.

         “Oh, Heidi, I love you so much,” she said.

         After Heidi was done, Red hugged her, they pressed their naked bodies together and kissed passionately.

         “Is she forgiven?” Red asked Wendy and Bebe.

         “Yeah,” Wendy said, “Bebe, I think we’d better leave these two alone.”

         “Love you guys,” Bebe said as she and Wendy left.

         Heidi didn’t know what to think. The whole experience had been humiliating and arousing at the same time. Oh well, she would just have to sleep on it, she thought as she cuddled with Red and they started to nod off in each other’s arms.

         Wendy and Bebe were about to go when Wendy turned to Bebe.

         “Bebe, stop a minute,” Wendy said and motioned towards the bathroom, “Heidi’s family has a huge bath room.”

         “Yeah, I guess they do,” Bebe replied.

         Wendy grabbed Bebe and held her tight, their faces only an inch or so apart.

         “So I wanna fuck you in that shower!” Wendy exclaimed through gritted teeth and lustful eyes.

         “Oh,” Bebe said, aroused and flattered, “You want me like that?”

         “I want your wet, naked body pinning me against the wall,” Wendy said and then licked Bebe’s face.

         The two of them made their way into Heidi’s bathroom.Wendy stood in center of the bathroom and presented her body to Bebe.

         “Strip me,” Wendy said simply, “Fast.”

         Bebe approached Wendy hesitantly and took her top off, then undid her bra.

         “I said FAST,” Wendy said, in a playfully angry tone.

         Bebe hurried to remove the rest of Wendy’s clothes.

         “Now, have your way with me!” Wendy exclaimed, “Slap me around, fuck me! I wanna be yours!”

         “Wendy, I’m with Clyde-“

         “Fuck him, you know we’re soulmates!”

         Wendy grinded her body against Bebe’s, burying her face into Bebe’s shoulder and neck.

         “Come on, Bebe, hit me! Slap my tits, slap my ass! I’m so fucking tired of always having to control everything, why don’t you just take control,” Wendy grabbed Bebe by her shirt collar, “Have your way with me!”

         “Okay Wendy,” Bebe pushed Wendy away, confusing her a bit, “If you want me to be in charge… then shut the fuck up.”

         Wendy felt a tingling in her legs just from hearing Bebe say that. She gasped and nearly moaned with pleasure. She squealed with pleasure and excitement when Bebe started to smack her breasts and pinch her nipples.

         “Shut up,” Bebe said harshly and shoved her fingers in Wendy’s mouth. Wendy savored Bebe’s touch as she felt around her mouth. Bebe took out her fingers and put them down her own pants, moaning with pleasure.

         Bebe circled around Wendy and smacked her on the ass a few times, causing more pleasured squeals.

         “Alright, get in the shower,” Bebe ordered and started to remove her clothes.

         Bebe turned on a hot steamy shower. First she held Wendy’s body close to her own so that large breasts were pressed up against Wendy’s back and Wendy’s ass was down by her private parts. The hot water made their hair and bodies warm and wet. After a few minutes of this, Bebe pushed Wendy’s body against the wall and began grinding up against her.

         “Oh yes! What are you gonna do to me?” Wendy asked with seductive anticipation.

         “This!” Bebe exclaimed as she plugged two fingers into Wendy’s butt.

         “Oh my god!” Wendy exclaimed, “Make me take it!”

         Bebe thrusted her fingers as Wendy moaned and groaned. After a while she took them out and washed them in soap before inserting them into Wendy’s private area.

         “Fuck me,” Wendy said before letting out loud moans as Bebe began to do just that.

         Wendy reached orgasm with a scream and Bebe pulled out her fingers, making Wendy step away from the wall. Bebe turned off the shower and filled the bathtub with hot water. When it was full, the two of them sat down in it.

         “Now you can bathe me,” Bebe said with calm seduction.

         Wendy did so kissing Bebe’s neck and cheek as she embraced her from behind and lathered up her body. The two of them bathed each other, watching the suds flow sensually over each other’s bodies.

         After they were done, they sat together in the bathtub. Wendy rested her head against Bebe’s breast and let the rest of her body sink beneath the large bathtub’s warm, soothing water. Bebe gently caressed Wendy’s face, admiring her dark black hair, which was resting against Bebe’s breasts. Wendy closed her eyes and began to doze off. Bebe looked down at her sleepy friend’s face and decided to savor the beautiful moment.


End file.
